


Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy

by sunshinepascal



Category: Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral, Smut, So smutty, Unprotected Sex, fluffy aftercare, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinepascal/pseuds/sunshinepascal
Summary: Jack comes home from a mission and him and reader can not keep their hands off each other. Reader gets to wear Jack's cowboy hat.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy oh boy. Why I have not wrote this sooner is beyond me. This is my favorite smutty fic for Jack I have wrote to date. This is pure filth with no plot. I love this fic so much and could not resist naming it what I did.

The second he had stepped his body fully into the door you were in his arms almost knocking him down in the process of jumping into them. He had given you a chuckle and you didn’t even give him the chance to let words slip past his lips before yours were on them. He had kissed you back with as much fever and you smirked against his lips knowing he was just as much in the mood as you were. He walked you two to the couch keeping a tight grip on you as he sat on the edge. You sat planted in his lap still never letting your lips leave his. You were drinking every last bit of him you could. One arm was firmly keeping you trapped against his body the other came up to behind your head and pulled with the slightest bit of roughness on your hair to pull you from his lips. You were panting and you couldn’t help give him a pout.

“Jack please,” you whined so desperate to feel him in every last place on your body.

“Did you miss Daddy that bad baby girl?” His smirk was teasing as his hand that was in your hair came down and slipped past the pajama shorts you had already changed in for the next.

You couldn’t help the shiver when his fingers came across your already wet core and slipped up your slit, circling your clit before traveling back down to your entrance and he slipped two fingers inside you. You let out a gasp followed by a moan as you sunk into the touch and let your head go back slightly. You couldn’t help but to ride his fingers slowly. Jack smirked before picking you up and throwing you down on the couch. He now stood over you and he removed his fingers from inside you to rip your shorts down and off your body.

“Daddy has a lot of time he must make up for so I hope you are ready for tonight angel,” his voice was deeper than normal and his eyes were blown the lust.

“Yes Daddy I’m ready,” you whined looking up at him with innocent eyes.

His hands batted your thighs for you to open for him and you obliged spreading yourself wide for him. He stood over you, one hand right next to your head on the back of the couch and he moved the fingers that were inside you back into you quickly. He never paused and never once let up as he started to finger you at a fast and rough pace. His eyes burned holes into your face as your head went back and your eyes rolled into the back of your head. You moaned at the intensity of the pleasure and he took his hand that was planted next to you and grabbed at your chin.

“Open your eyes princess. I want to see all that pleasure I know I am giving you,” he growled and you did as you were told locking your eyes with his.

His hand slipped from your chin to your throat and wrapped lightly around it. He squeezed just enough for you to feel it, never becoming too much where you couldn’t breathe. This simple act pushed you at the edge.

“Daddy I’m close,” you let out a moan.

“Cum for me angel,” Jack’s fingers sped up and he tightened his hand around your throat just a little more.

You plunged off the edge your entire body tensing and you losing full control of it as your vision whited and all you knew was Jack’s touch and his fingers speeding inside you pulling your orgasm from you. You came down slowly, your body shaking and you panting, Jack’s hand lightened on your throat to just hold you there as his fingers slowed still going to get you through your orgasm. When you finally opened your eyes Jack was smirking wide at you and he pulled his fingers from you and you looked down noticing that liquid was dripping from them.

“Angel you made quiet the mess,” he smirked before moving the fingers that were inside you to your mouth and took them proudly and sucked looking up at his eyes.

He removed his fingers and then crashed his lips to your tasting yourself off your lips caused him to let out a groan and harden in his pants even more if that was possible.

“Let’s move this upstairs shall we?” Jack picked you bridal style not worrying about the mess as he took you up the stairs and to your shared bedroom.

He dropped you to the bed with slight roughness and you let out a smirk looking up at him still fully clothed.

“You have too many clothes on Daddy,” you sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed and sat up on your knees.

You reached your hands up rubbing up his still clothed chest before letting them go under his jacket and push it off. You reached up next for his hat and you set it aside with a smirk as an idea came to mind. Jack mirrored your smirk and you wondered if his mind went to the same place as yours. You removed his shirt and finally moved to his pants undoing his belt and then his button pushing his pants and underwear down. His cock sprang forward hard, precum leaking from his red angry tip. You licked your lips before Jack pushed his pants the rest of the way off leaving him finally naked in front of you. You moved forward and sunk back down to sit at the edge of the bed coming to eye level at his cock. You let your hand wrap around it and softly pump him a few times yearning a grown from him. You looked up at him as you flattened your tongue against the vein that ran on the underside of his member and licked up it slowly before wrapping your lips around his tip sucking hard. The moans and groans you were pulling from Jack went straight to your core causing you to rub yourself slightly against the sheets under you. 

“Come on now angel,” his tone was slightly stern and his fingers traveled to your hair threading with a little pull.

You moved your lips down slowly taking more of Jack in until you couldn’t anymore, never once did your eyes leave his. You set a pace of sucking him moaning around him and pumping at what was left you couldn’t quite reach. Jack bucked his hips slightly into your mouth then suddenly pulled your hair pulling your mouth from him.

“I want to cum inside you.”

He moved quickly laying down on the bed grabbing his cowboy hat and motioning for you to come to him. You crawled over him straddling his lap but not quite letting him inside you yet. It was a rare occasion for you to ride him but Jack always loved when you did. He pulled you down to him by the back of your neck and kissed you deeply before letting you sit back up. He proudly placed the cowboy hat on your head and you bit your lip a smirk playing across your face. You sat up as Jack lined himself up and you sank down on top of him both of you letting out moans and groans at finally feeling each other fully. You set yourself at a pace that Jack helped you achieve moving up and down on his fast.

“Look at you so fucking gorgeous, riding me with my cowboy hat on,” Jack reached up and pulled at your nipples and you let out a loud moan.

“You feel so good Daddy, need more,” you moaned out your back arching.

Jack smirked before wrapping one arm around your back and one around the back of your neck pulling you flush to him never letting him slip from you before he began to fuck up into you. He fucked you so hard and fast that you were dizzy with pleasure moaning right in his ear your face burying in his shoulder. He gripped your hair and pulled your head back up making you look at him.

“Do not hide from me angel,” he groaned as he kept fucking you.

You were beginning to tremble as you reached closer and closer to your second orgasm of the night. Jack locked his eyes with yours and placed his forehead against yours.

“Daddy… I’m…” You couldn’t even speak, your voice broken.

“Cum for me again angel, I got you.”

Jack never slowed up as you came with a loud moan you body pulsing. It was the most intense feeling you had ever had. Jack followed you, groaning your name and curses as he came inside you. He slowed his thrust working you both through the orgasm and you collapsed on top of him panting for air. He reached up and removed his hat and his hands laced in your hair playing with it and rubbing your back trying to relax your body and let you come fully down. He finally removed himself from you and you let out a whimper at the loss of him filling you. He gently moved around before laying you down and kissing your forehead. 

“Stay right here angel,” his voice was soft and you could only answer him with a nod.

He disappeared in the bathroom and you heard the water of the bath turn on. He returned with a warm washcloth and cleaned the mess between your legs up before pulling you up with him and you both walked to the bathroom. He slipped into the warm water that smelled of lavender before reaching out for your hand and helped you down into the water between his legs and back against his chest. You let out a sigh and relaxed against him grabbing both go his hands and pulling his arms around you letting your eyes flutter closed.

“You always take such good care of me Jack,” you smiled as you leaned back your eyes opening and meeting his.

“Hey always the best for my girl,” he raised a hand moving some hair behind your ear before leaning down to kiss your nose.

You both laid there for awhile in silence simply enjoy the feel and company of one another. You loved the sex but these moments were your favorites. After the water started to get cold Jack sat you up gently and you both spent time washing each other with caring hands. You discussed things you did while he was gone and he discussed what he could of the mission he had just returned from. You finished and Jack stepped out wrapping a towel around him before grabbing another and wrapping it around you as you stepped out of the bath. He dried you off ruffling your hair and causing you to giggle before he picked you up throwing you over his shoulder and taking you back to bed throwing you gently upon the sheets a laugh erupting from you. He feel in bed next to you and pulled you to him. You pulled the sheets over the two of you and snuggled your head under his chin closing your eyes and soaking him in again.

“I’m glad you returned to me in one piece,” you spoke softly and pulled away so you could look back up at his face.

“I will always do my best to return to you angel,” his fingers rubbed gentle strips up and down your back.

“I love you cowboy,” you smiled and peaked at his lips.

“And I love you cowgirl,” he gave you a wink before placing a kiss to your nose.


End file.
